Percy Jackson and The Little Mermaid
by Crymson Onyx
Summary: A preview of an idea I had. It's currently being written under the title, Under the Sun and Sea. I'm just too lazy to take this down :P
1. Chapter 1

_**I literally just got an idea for a Percy Jackson and Little Mermaid crossover. It's an "Excerpt" because I'm not sure if I'll actually write it. If I do, it will be after I finish my other story, "Lela".  
It's 1AM, so it might just be a crazy middle-of-the-night-idea-that-will-never-work-in-real-life kind of thing. Not even sure how it would work out. Also, it took me five minutes to write this, so it's not the best. Heh, long AN, whoops.  
Soooooo, Rate and Review?  
Kbye  
**_

_**(Update) So I've decided to write this after "Lela" is finished, but it will be different. Instead of having the story set in modern times, I'll go more along the storyline of the Little Mermaid, with the whole medevil situation. I'll keep this excerpt so there aren't any spoilers. I'm not sure when I'll start writing, it just all depends how fast I finish my other story...**_

**Excerpt**

…The moon chose that time to show itself through the clouds, so I could clearly see the red object bobbing in and out of the waves. I quietly waded into the water to get a better look. Being the son of the sea god and all, I didn't worry about being pulled under by riptides – no pun intended – and drowning.

When the water was up to my chest, I could barely make out what the red thing was. It looked vaguely like a head, but I thought that was crazy.

Who would be swimming in the middle of the night?

I waded deep enough to have to swim, so I swam closer as quietly as I could. As I got within twenty feet of them, whoever it was stopped. They whirled around.

It was a girl.

Her red hair was long enough to disappear beneath the waves, but I couldn't see her eyes because she had long bangs that covered them. At the sight of me, she freaked out and started to swim away.

"Wait!" I called. I willed the water to push me faster than I could swim to catch up with her. But one minute she was swimming, the next she dove under water. What I saw during that moment broke my concentration. What I saw shocked me despite everything I had seen the past several years. What I saw was a glimpse of her bright green tail flashing in the moonlight…


	2. Chapter 2 (Exerpt)

_Finally, I'm getting around to actually writing this story! Yay! Okay, so I thought I would just delete this or something, but for all the people who reviewed, I'm too lazy to PM. SO I'm posting an Exerpt from the first Chapter here, and letting y'all know to go check out the real Fic, titled Under The Sun and Sea_

* * *

...Ariel sat at her window, gazing at the world outside. The people swimming around, the buildings, the abundance of fish, it was what she saw every day, at the same time. She knew the city in and out, even the dark places where the giant orb in the city center that gave light could not reach.

It was an old and worn out routine, but she really had nothing else to do at this time each day. Ariel woke up at dawn each morning, and by noon, all her duties would be completed for the day. She was 16, and the youngest Princess, after all.

When she was younger, she would spend this time with her brother, who was two years older then her, but when he turned sixteen, his duties became far more time-consuming. He would only have free time at night after her curfew. And this time of the year was the busiest, because of the annual Royal Concert. Now that she was of age, she would be just as busy soon. She rose earlier and went to bed later, and the people in the castle rarely had any free time in the few weeks it takes to prepare.

Her sisters were equally busy, if not more, and although Ariel would never admit it, she favored her brother over any of them. They didn't care much for anything besides parties and the latest fashion. But her brother was different, he could think for himself, and didn't chase after every girl he met.

She sighed audibly, pushing herself up, and swam out of her room, racking her brain like she always did, looking for something to do, a hobby she could pick up for the hour. But, again, she could think of nothing, so she decided to go look for her brother to see if she could help him with whatever he was doing.

It took about twenty minutes, but she finally found him in the royal library. She silently swam in, trying not to disturb anyone. He was sitting at a table, a massive scroll in front of him. He was sitting so still, someone might have mistaken him for a statue, except for the fact that his black hair was silently flowing around his face. The Royal Tutor was standing over him, observing his progress.

Ariel knew it must have been killing him. He could never sit still for more than a minute, and he always had such trouble reading. But their father said he needed to learn to relax, proudly and confidently sitting or standing anywhere he was.

Thinking, she had an idea...


End file.
